


Something old for something new

by Universeruler666



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Consent, Consent Play, Death, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lime, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Near Death, Non-Consensual, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Smutty, Suggestive Themes, Temporary Character Death, The Legion| Joe/you, The Legion|Frank Morrison / you, The Legion|Julie/you, The Legion|susie/you, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: You wake up in a place you've only dreamed of being in. Only for it to be years old and very runned down. Who brought you here and what's the purpose? You will venture on and find out the world in which you woke up in is anything but what it seems





	1. Waking up late

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here are the disclaimers for this series!
> 
> I DO NOT own Dead By Daylight or YOU!  
> I only own the written fiction between all the characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some note that this have a bit of my headcanon in it, where if you venture far enough into the forest past the campsite, you'll find yourself in the killers relm which mocks the idea of a home, a big one built for them. The survivors have the same situation but those on trial venture back or wake up at the campfire. Killers are as much capable of feeling as the survivors outside of the trials. You only go through four trials before you switch off with someone else.

You woke up with a groan. ** _Ugh, it's fucking painful_**.You whine slightly from the headache and open your eyes.You look around and this place seems almost familiar.Almost. You decide to get up from the spot you've ended up in though you don't remember ever being here, much less outside. You were in your bed moments ago, soft,Warm. Guess it was a good thing you fell asleep in some casual clothes that keeps most of the biting chill of the air away from you. You look at your feet and notice that you have shoes on. They aren't too thick and light enough to keep your steps quite or at least mostly unnoticeable. You also don't remember falling asleep with shoes, maybe you've just been absolutely exhausted from all the work you've been pulling off lately But that still didn't explain why you woke here. You start to move with an uneasy feeling in your gut. You take note of the scarcity of trees and the broken brick walls close to, what you assume to be thick gated walls. You keep a low poster as you slink around the foggy area. You don't seem to be paying much attention until you bump into someone, but before you could scream, a hand covers your mouth and you hear them "sshh" you. You look at a man who looked to be of Asian descent. He was scruffy from the hair on his head to his beard.He moves his hand once he is certain you aren't going to give away the position you two have met and starts to explain your situation. He couldn't answer why you were here completely but you caught onto something called The Entity, feeding it and that you're in the middle of a frivolous hunt between victim and killer. He introduced himself as Jake and offered you a brief handshake which you happily took. You kept a low voice as you spoke " well Jake, I'm **y/n,** let's get outa here." he nodded and responded " there is a generator close by. Can't explain it but you'll know what to do once you see it, just remember to keep the wires matching." You raise your head slightly in acknowledgment and venture off with this stranger. You soon enter a rather rundown, wide and desolated building. It all hit you, Macmillan's Estate. You've only seen it in pictures before, but your old family worked with these people. And you only heard stories of the tragedy that the MacMillans where supposedly accused to have done. You didn't lose anyone from it though, you know that much. With no link other than that to put you here is mysterious and..unsettling. Jake slaps your arm with the back of his lightly and points to a gennie and you both get down to working on it. You've never considered yourself much of a machanic but this seemed familiar aswell. You huff softly as you focus with Jake. This almost seemed surreal, maybe you are in a dream? You had to be.

You hear a scream close by and you jolt by suprise, luckily Jake got the generator to run before you've done damage. You were definitely not dreaming and that was definitely someone screaming from fear, or pain.Maybe both. Jake snagged your arm and put you in a locker. " stay here, he's close. Be quiet." he shut you in and left. You stood there wide eyed and your heart started to thump intensely. Was it even yours? You couldn't tell, you were too terrified. You watched someone run past, holding their side and then some large figure sped past you right after. You could only make out a mask and a large piece of metal protruding from the shoulder of a toned arm. Within minutes, Jake came for you and both start running, along with a new party member. He had glasses that are slightly askew on his face and he's dressed rather professional with a short sleeved button down and a tie. You three slide and stop under a large broken brick wall and duck under the window. You take a moment to regain your breath and the thumping of your heart had died down to be calm. The guy in the tie fixes the injuries he has been inflicted before greeting you. " I'm Dwight and you're new." you nod and shake his hand " **Y/N** ,who was that?" Dwight takes a moment and swallows nervously." that's The Trapper. He's our killer this trail. Listen to the heart beat and you'll know when he's close or away." you nod and sigh. Jake chimed in as he keeps watch " we've only one more gen to get. Maybe Nea has been working on or at least around it." as if on que, the two door light up and and you three jet for the closest one. Dwight yanks the lever as fast as he can manage and holds it. You and Jake here the other door open just before yours and the sirens go off before yours open. The Trapper had gained the distance and you meet his eyes with fear. He suddenly became every detail in your nightmares. The way his mask twisted into some kind of sick, mangled smile, teeth sharp and crooked mocking the mouth with a lot of distaste, the odd color of dirty, blood dried skin. The way metal had became apart of his body, mentioned earlier. Nothing about this thing screamed man besides how he was built in body. Some mock represention maybe? You didn't know or care, you were terrified.He froze for a split second, finding your staring a challenge before both Dwight and Jake yank you along with them and a frustrated howl comes from the Trapper. You escaped.

The three of you get to a campfire with another girl already waiting, who soon introduces herself and Nea and you both exchange a handshake and a nod as you tell her your name. " this is were we all get to regain everything. We've multiple more trials but not everyone of us gets to go on each. Once every killer has hit their trails today, we all come back here and we have our own place to chill out. Killers have theirs." she pauses briefly to make sure you're listening and your eyes stay on her with some intent, so she continues on. " They're as much forced to be here as we are, but I'm not surprised that they enjoy it more. They are certainly not our friends out there, don't expect them to be here. If you step over there, it's all hands off for us and on for them." you nervously swallow and nod in understanding, warming your partially gloved hands. Jake sits nexts to you and points at the big building in the far distance. " that's where we stay. We spawn inside when the trails are finished for the day. Time is a bit different here, so what seems like a day for the entity may be like two for us.maybe more, im not sure. More time to hang but also, more trails. We are will get really familiar with each other, we are the only hope of survival so try and get along." Dwight nods and chimes in on some information " we don't completely exhaust while waiting for the trails. We can't sleep here but we regain our senses and our injuries disappear. Sleep doesn't happen until we finished our side of this twisted game." you take a moment to take in everything. You bite your lip in some concern but you guess it's better this then repeating everything continuously, like some kind of purgatory. Maybe this was purgatory. Jake rubbed your back comfortingly, seeing your anxious expression. He gave you a comforting smile " Don't worry, things will be fine." Nea scoffed " Yeah, if you don't get hooked. You may live but the pain you still feel. Death is not an escape. Wish it could be." He budded back with the girl " if they die, they'll spawn back here, or better yet" with a bit of bitter in his voice "home." your brows furrow and you rub your face stressfully. You decide to chime in " so, another trail? Do you know who's next, or..Is it the same killer?" Dwight chugged down whatever was in the cup offered at the campfire. " don't know. It's sometimes the same killer or someone different, we don't know who until we see them. The entity likes to change the layouts around aswell, don't think of anything as consistent, it'll get you killed." your eyes widen at the response and you sharply breathe in. Death is the last thing you want to deal with, or feel.

 

You hear the wind whisp by and the fog becomes quite thick. Everyone gets hit with a strong drowsiness before everyone hitting the ground and falling. As much as you try to fight it, you lose and slip into darkness.  
**_You've yet to get a taste of what true fear is._**


	2. Cold Wind Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture into your next trial unwillingly but that's how you were going to have to live with it. You've yet to await a new arena and a new threat, how will you make it out this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope You enjoy reading this! I enjoyed writing it and I apologize for any mistakes!

You woke up in a groggy state, sitting up and rubbing your head. Your eyes open to scan the open field of corn and broken walls standing on their own. This place is familiar to you and you take note. This is the place you recalled reading in a random article on some pass time you had. You remember the sob story and the mysterious disappearances here but never did you think it would be true. In retrospect, this could be a lot worse. You can take shelter in the corn, it being taller than you, especially when you slink lower to the ground. You met up with Nea, sighing softly from relief of having someone with you. You both carefully make your way to the generator in the old shack. Like moth to the light, your hands start to work on the generator, almost mindlessly. You still have that new kind of feeling, not used to touching the wires and adjusting parts that you never knew the name of. Everything was calm and quiet and it bothered you beyond belief. Ears perked up and listening to every other sound from the clicks and crackles of fixing the generator, all just to calm the fear crawling through your body with a gut wrenching twist. Your natural urge to rip your eyes from you work to look around you to fuel some false sense of safety was overturned by the need to get this gen done. You just wanted to escape this kind of purgatory. You shook only slightly. You heard Nea hum softly in some form of reassurance,or maybe sympathy. Then you heard it.

   Far away from you but prominent and with promises of cold death, was the sound of a chainsaw revving in the far distance. The roar of the engine was fearful and you heard the scream.you're unsure if they got caught but you'd soon find out. You choose to continue to focus on your work in hopes of getting this damn thing to run and with much success the machine lights up with the scream of gears and pistons successfully doing their part of the job. You and Nea jet off away from the machine and took cover behind a tree and tall grass, staying careful of the predator lurking around this deserted farmland. You and Nea shift and lurk low as you make your way somewhere other than the shack. You don't know if she's still trailing along with you but your priority was to look for another generator around the wooden walls in which are anything but safe. You notice the familar face of Jake and hop on the generator with him. Nea infact, didn't follow you and has ventured off somewhere else. You and Jake make Breif conversation. The killer is a chainsaw weilding hillbilly, running amuck this place. You nervously swallow and keep working with seemingly skilled hands before the familiar sound of the chainsaw rips through the air, but much to close for comfort. instinctually, your eyes rip up to see the shape of the killer running towards you and the loud heartbeat thumping against your ears in a deafening way. You yank Jake away from his spot, much to his displeasure and you usher both you and him somewhere out of sight. It was too late though, He not only saw Jake but you slinking in the grass and without hesitation you slam your body uncomfortably through the window opening of a wall, barely missing the killers chainsaw ripping through your skin. You look back to see a pissed hillbilly and Jake making his due away without much notice, finding the killer has set his sights on you. You look forward and make haste to keep your life. Panic has built up in your body, threatening to strangle you and blur your sight with tears but you try and  refuse, now was not the time. Your mind and body where fighting for the same thing, survival.

 

    You take a sharp turn as you watch the hillbilly rev past you chainsaw held high as he angrily side eyed you from your lucky dodge. Everything was in slow motion as you ran, looking back at him. This felt like some sick game of cat and mouse, and you didn't want to play. You once again vault through an opening, hearing the distressed grown behind you. You used the tree strung with dead carcasses to your advantage. You stop running and lie as low as you can, quietly slinking around the avoid your hunter. You watched as he hurriedly looked around and failed to find you. In his bloodlust, he forgotten how to look down for sigms of you and with a wale of anger, he headed away, leaving you a moment to breathe and a moment of safety from the chase. This had been your first close call, your first chase and you choked on tears from the realization you very much could have died. You watched your surroundings for a moment before carefully pacing back to where you hope the gen was earlier, only to hear it be popped and running. You decide to hide in a dark shaded area behind a tree just in chase he ran passed you, because you're certain he'd be coming there. With the reassurance of silence and safety, you turn and continue your search for something, anything to help you. You continue on and slink in the cornfeild carefully, soon making your way to a generator partly worked on. You seem to be by yourself which only helps keep your guard up as you reach and continue to work on this machine that someone else once found. Being out in the open like this was terrifying for you. You knew that this thing could come from any direction at anytime and with split focus, you where ethier going to get caught, or fuck up your work and get caught anyway, but you didn't have much of a choice, you wanted to live and thrive. You wanted to be at home, in your warm bed, in a secure room and to see your family again, or your friends, you didn't want to be here in this what seems to be an endless cycle of hell.

 

  Now isn't the time to process or think about this situation, right now, you had to focus on living and getting out. ** _Freedom_**. You wonder how you got here. The whole point of being here seemed to be mystery or just an unlucky coincidence on your part. This is like a whole book of horror fiction with you as the lead role. You wonder if others feel that way aswell. Well in your ramble of the mind, you had managed to pop the generator alone and you scurried off somewhere that you felt confident as a hiding spot. With a few calm breathes, you froze.You felt that nauseating heatbeat overwhelming every sense you had as he made his way to the active generator, lurking around to find a hint of who had done such hasty work. You couldn't tell if it was his or your heatbeat hammering so obnoxiously loudly anymore. The longer he stayed the more you panicked. With the urge to flee, you ground yourself, silently praying to whatever forsaken thing that you'll be alright. You could feel him walk close to your spot, you look at the hand resting on the trunk with nothing but fear. You were certain you were dead, that this is the last of it. The heavenly sound of a gen popped and the beast of a man turned his attention to it and left. That loud noise gone and the silent of the nature had returned. You gasp out for air, not noticing you had held your breath. Was that three or four done? You shake your head and venture off again, trying to find your next goal.

 

    You had stopped finding a rectangular wooden box. Your curiously rummage through and find a medkit in decent shape with all the essentials. You thought this would be quite helpful so you take it along, causes of how close the revving of the chainsaw is. For your lack of attention for what was infront of you, you had collided with another woman. She wore a pink button up with sleeves roled up and glasses set on her face and She was dark in skintone. You notice her injuries and how she had a bit of a hard time patching up desite you smashing into her. With a silent apology you had used the medkit to fix her bleeding gash and her hand rests on your shoulder in a thank you. " I'm Claudette." you nod and respond with quiet relief of company. " _Y/N._ " you two make your way to a gen and start your progress. This one is close to one of the giant doors. The metal seemed to creak and speak of eery content, and freedom. You could almost taste it and hoped this will be your guarantee of your life. That this door will give you the security you so deserved. Your efforts were quickly stopped and the gen randomly roared. You realised someone had finished the last one and you make haste, yanking the lever of the closest door down, trying to open this gate as fast as given. Adrenaline is running through you, hope, excitement of life. The door had made the wails of warning that prey were about to escape. Your eyes widened when you looked back, seeing the monster charge towards you with fury. With the door now open, you furiously slip through with a sharp turn, but before exiting, you hear the screams of claudette. She had gotten caught and had been hoisted over the beasts shoulder. You hid away, not planning to leave her even though your body and mind screamed at you to. You could hear the sick sound of skin being skewered in the sharp hook. She hung there with tears and a defeated look, groaning in pain as she looked to the ground. For a brief moment, you thought the Hillbilly would never leave but he did. Limping away, arms held tightly to his weapons of distruction.

 

Once you reassured yourself it was clear, heartbeat and ragged bresthing gone and him out of sight, you turned to Claudette and hoisted her off the object thst would grant her death. You took her hand and helped her run to the open door. You could see Nea already there and Jake being chased down. You usher Claudette to Nea and they ran out. You turn to see jake, partly injured. You darted toward him and slip on behind him, taking a hit that he wouldn't have made it from. You scream as the mallet bruised and cut your skin, possibly cracking something. You were too determined to live and to let Jake make it out. You both had escaped with your injuries dissolving away. You were confused but the other three veterans had not been phased on bit. You look back to see your hunter glaring.Not in hate but some other undistinguished emotion. You sigh as you look forward, making your way to the light. You don't know how long you'll last like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've already got some writers block but hopefully I'll be posting a bit more often! Thank you again for reading!


	3. Mount Ormond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through an even closer call than the last. In the moment you were certain death could grasp you, you ended up more suprised if anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus on this story! I hadn't been to inspired lately but now i got another chapter to add to this! I'm slowly but surely making progress!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You sat at the fire with everyone. The place was filled with silence and maybe even stress from the events. The close calls. Claudette almost died, you had, even Jake. Everything here seemed so..Dreadful. You were already exhausted, you didn't want to do this anymore but falling asleep at the fire meant another hell awaits. How many more trials did you have before you got to rest? You don't remember, all you think about is how you want this all to be done and over with. You run your fingers through your hair and softly sigh. You look up and to Dwight who pats your back comfortingly. " we'll make it out there, ok? You had a close call but you made it! You're doing your best." you smile at the akward man and rub your face.you reply with a " thanks man." you look off and decide to take note of new faces that show up. You know Dwight, claudette, Jake and Nea. You heard of Meg and deducted her to be the redhead with braided pigtails. Kate was a go lucky blonde songbird, making this tension ease. You labeled the rowdy man who was ready to throw hits, David King , and so on. You can see that everyone here has some form of unity and you being new made you feel out of place. You look around again and your eyes catch a man with rather long hair and facial hair. He was Caucasian and admittedly had some weight to him but he wasn't unattractive. He seemed to be lingering on his own and observing much like you. Before you brought any attention, you look away and listen in to claudette and Dwight conversate with some others.In the mist of boredom, the whole campfire sight fogged up and the drowsiness seizes your body. People notice sense you're not the first to drop. You fight it and jake supports you by the shoulders so you don't hit the ground but you couldn't possibly stay awake, slipping into that still unfamiliar nothing.

 

You wake up. Shaking your head and softly groaning as you stand up, you noticed the area was snowy. The air was cold but not...Quite cold enough. The snow may have been a mockery and when you touched it, it didn't give off the usual numbness when you kept your hand in place for too long. You decide to ignore it and slink around in the corners before slowly moving in to find a gen. The broken wooden walls help hide you. You notice bright orange colors of large lights, a seemingly broken building and a large tower place on a rock as you moved around. You make a mental note of these as you soon spot a gen you seemed to have previously passed. You hop onto the gen on the rock with the large tower. You keep your ears open as you continue to work on the gen, acutely aware of things. You see the familar face of cluadette walking up and helping you. You both diligently. Within a few seconds you hear that familiar sounf and you almost flip and mess up hearing that familar sound rush to you at uncanny speeds and without a second thought you slide off the rock and bolt off. You hear a scream in the distance, someone definitely got hit. Claudette, you just left her but the scream was more masculine if anything. She must of made it out then. You hear a pained grown soon after another scream accompanied. You sling back to the gen and continue your work cautiously. The familar sound of the machine turning on and roaring encouraged your hope as you hop off and away. You soon see David but he was bleeding out on the ground. It was unusual, why hadn't he been hooked? You almost lose your footing as you harshly turned towards him and get your hands busy and patching up his wounds. Finding it safe enough, you got him fully patched. His hands rest on your shoulders and he gives you a thankful expression before jetting away. You shake your head and give a brief laugh before slinking into the house and dirtying your hands with the generator. Your paranoia kept you at your feet and desperately listening for anything for the silence bothered you more than the screaming. Silence meant the killer could be anywhere. You gasp seeing a hooded figure at the hole in the building and you jet partly upstairs before stopping and looking at them. It was a dude that wasn't overly built. Jacket grey but the hood was more of a dirtied white. Pants was camo, his visible hand wrapped, he could be another survivor and you were almost convinced.The figure was looking down Instead of st you and you knew something was wrong with them but you dare not speak. You carefully moved up the stairs, watching them. The man soon slowly looks at you and instead of a face, your met with a crude smilie on a white mask. You jet and run away without hesitation and you hear them laugh at your distress. You make it to the pallet and stop close to it.

 

Expecting to see him run towards you, you hear the pained scream of claudette below you, watching this new killer run after her like someone stole his fucking toaster stroodle on a cold winter morning. You feel yoyr adrenaline pump through you and you drop down with a thud and a slight grunt. " hey!!" the man turned to you And you smiled confidently as he was obviously caught off guard. " thought you were gonna chase me inside, don't dissapoint me." you turn tail and run. Looking back you can see his hesitance before an air of confidence shoved itself in his poster as he runs to you. You realize you're a real dumb shit but now isn't the time to think about it. You vault through the open window and take a sharp turn, when you look back, he had vaulted that bitch faster than you'd think.Shit. You look forward and slide off to a pallet. You watch him rush to you and your rip that pallet down on him as he swings for you, earning you his groan of pain as you run away. This bitch didn't break the pallet, no, he slid over it and caught up. You gasp, lungs burning as you whip yourself around him, causing him to miss as you run the opposite direction. The killer gave off a fusterated scream as he continued you follow you. You knew you weren't going to make it to the window but you had to try, halling your ass through the snow. Looking back seeing him too close, you scream but instead of feeling a final blow, the man you noticed alone with the long hair had jumped in the way, taking the hit as you slammed yourself out the window and away. You run pasted the killer shack, the door had happened to be there and open. Claudette and David already there, hopeful eyes watching you and the new comer. Unfortunately, you hear the blow and the thud of the burly man falling onto the ground. You had stopped and whipped around, looking at the knife wielding slasher and the friend dragging himself to you. You bravely take a step forward, and then another but he wasn't having it. His knife raised, he rushed at you and for the first time you felt your skin rip and blood rush out of you. You scream and fall as the killer rushes at your other teammates and you push yourself up and start patching the man bleeding out. Unlike usual, the blood hadn't stopped for you and the woozy feeling hit you strong. You stumbled down as the other man kept you up. It was two injured verses a fast killer who really wanted his toaster struddles. He rushed at you two and the other survier hurled you up and dragged you with him into a risky dodge. He had finally got a grip, lifting you off the ground and though much slower, the missed swing gave him enough time to get you both the fuck outta dodge. Like some kind of magic, when he quickly set you down, you both ran out and whatever was left of that mess had disappeared. You shake your had not caring, as you and your new comrade made it back to the fire. David and Claudette flock to you both, concerned and worried. **"what happened? Who got left to bleed?"** claudette elbowed David and placed her hands gingerly on your shoulders. _" what happened?"_. You kind of scoff softly to yourself in suprise. " uh.. Big boy over here slung me up and carried me out with him once I got him up. The slasher didn't get us, we got out..oh, uh. Name?" you look at the jesus looking man and he chuckles. ** _"I'm Jeff.You are?"_** you hold out your hand and he takes it. " name's Y/N. Thank you for saving my ass." Jeff shakes his head " _**nah, we saved each others asses back**_ **there."** " guess ge really wanted that toaster stroodle, huh?"everyone in earshot laughed. You got a feeling that, as lomg as you can find humor, you'll at least mentally stay sane here. You and Jeff sit together and look at your fellow crew. You softly sigh in wait for another adventure. Hopefully, things will go better than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading this!


	4. Mothers Dwelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drop once again to find yourself in another new place. You long for home or at least a familar surrounding but sadly you aren't getting that this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait! I'm really trying to update more

You got to know a little bit about everyone while chatting. Dwight was a pizza boy, David, well. It wasn't hard to tell he wanted to fight everything that moved. Jeff was an artist! Maybe you'll doodle with him sometime, you may not consider yourself professional but you had some skill up your sleeves. Meg enjoyed running, Nea is a little bandit and you're not convinced otherwise. Adam? Teacher boy, Quentin is someone who could run off of insomnia itself and so on. When it came to you, you didn't have much to share. You used to work at a little ol' coffee shop that you'd sometimes make banners  for when something new came out. You baked the sweets and tried to brighten the customers day. You may not initially look like someone who would work their or care about others but you had that kind of feature that, you just kind of made people feel alright. Give them hope, even. The little chat didn't last long and your grab Jeff's arm. You look at him with slight panick yet knowing exactly what this drowsy feeling entails.

He grabs your arms for the support you will soon need and you look around to see who else is dropping with you. Meg has already hit the ground, Jake is trying to fight it like you and the last one is none other than country girl herself. You and Kate lock eyes for a brief moment before you drop and the rest following after. Jeff layed you down gently but when he blinked you were no long there. He soon gets hit with the same urge to sleep and drops, breifly wondering if everyone does this. You wake up and it was a very odd sensation. Rain. You look up and hold your hands out. The coldish wet feeling was there but you didn't really get wet. The ground was dry and not sticky on your shoes and you softly sigh. You hated this mockery but you didn't have time to dwell. You quickly study your surroundings as you walk around. The sky seemed moist and misty but you could see that it had to be day. There was trees scattered around with broken walls around, as usual. You notice a large shack and gravitate towards it. When you enter, you notice the table arrangment, stacked wood, a fire place and stairs. You slink up the stairs and go out an opening to see a gen. Almost like fate, Kate was tugging and rewiring the gen and you quickly join without needing to say a word. You both feel some sense of hope. After a while of working and soon to finish this task,  You hear humming in the distance. It's feminine and had a sense of peaceful power. The gen roars alive and you quickly make your way away and into the building, crouching down below a window, looking out. You see a large woman wilding hatchets and a large axe make her way over. She stops to look outside and you can feel that familar heart race when a killer is near. She feels different and somehow brings a bigget sense of dread then the others you've met. Her humming had made nothing any less fearful. You feel the heartbeat fade away and you carefully and slowly go through, making your way out of a building and into the trees and the piled up wood outside. The large woman had already made her way out and onto the top part of the building and you got a real good look of her. She seemed like a real seasoned hunter, a bunny mask adorned her face. A veil which hid dark hair and clothes made to get dirty. The Huntress, that had to be what they call her! You softly gasp when her head turns your way and you hope you hid yourself well enough for her not to see you. You csn hear her steps and humming fade when she goes back inside and you don't stick around to find out if she saw you.you hear a blood curtling scream, not like those when hit and you wonder if someone got hooked. You were nowhere close so you hope they get found and freed.  You wonder around for another gen as you hear one pop in the far distance. By basic deduction, you'd figure someone ought to run your way so you linger around this area and sure enough the familar face of Adam?You didn't see him go down with the other three. Now isn't the time to question it, you have him here and team work is more important than whatever nonsense the "entity" is pulling. You softly whistle and his head whips towards you. He slinks over and you two quietly greet one another, soon venturing off. "I know where another gen is Y/N, please follow." Adam inquired and you nod to follow your fellow teammate.

" y'know where Kate had gone?" he shakes his head yes and informs you she's helping Meg get off the hook. Guess she wasn't faster than the hare.you give some look of understanding. When you two get to the gen, you both dirty your hands working on the rundown machine, listening carefully for any signs. Other then the rain, it was quiet. Unusually, uncomfortably quiet. You swallow nervously watching the progress and then sudden fear had crawled up your back. You had yanked your hands away and fallen back as a hatchet barely missed you. The thing had embedded in a tree near by and you scrambled up and away. You don't know if she saw Adam or not but you'd hope he's ok. The burly woman had started her hunt and now you'd have to make it out. You ran and look back, her arm raised with the smaller weapon, aiming at you. You wait a second before taking that sharp turn. She managed to nick your arm but that was barely anything. You bolt to a pallet and swing yourself behind a wall. Her humming was so unnerving now but you didn't have time to think. Once she was close enough, arm raised with another hatchet, you slammed the pallet down on her and her hatchet clattered to the ground with her pride, a distressed noise coming from her. You try something dangerous, you sling around and get to the pallet she had just broken and she didn't seem to see you. Matter of fact, she seemed to turn a total different way. Once she was far gone enough, you allow yourself to breath and soon she a very worried Adam make his way to you. " pebbles, gotta love them. You alright?" you catch your breath and nod. "yeah. How many gens left?" he holds up one finger but that didn't last when you hear a bloody scream of one of your teammates and a thud. Someone had gotten caught. You never had to deal with this scenario and now it's about to happen. You can hear another scream that was undoubtedly Kate. You point for adam to go on and get that gen finished and you start to make your way to your hooked friend. You quickly duck behind something seeing the huntress. She rockes side to side, humming her toon, starring intently at Kate, hanging their in pain. The monstrous woman had finally decided to leave and once her steps where unheard, you make your move. You swing around and grao kate by the sides, lifting her up with all the stength you needed to get her off. You grabbed her hand and helped her make haste to somewhere thst had some safety and a quick escape for her. She seemed so surprised to see you, though you were to busy wrapping her wounds up with care and haste. Once she was all patched up she offered you a smile and hugged you as well as she could. The roaring of a gen had echoed into the entire map but the joy way short lived when a hatched had lodged in your shoulder. You cry in pain but quickly user Kate away as you run the other way, closer to the door you knew someone had to be close to. Like the trouper you are, you grab the hatch and rip it out of your shoulder, groaning and you didn't drop it. Instead, you turn to face her and aggressively slings the weapon at her, it made her stop in her tracks and falter back, giving you time to make distance between you and her. You don't know if you hit her but you didn't care, you wanted out and your shoulder is practically screaming for you, in pain. You hear that familar sound of the sirens singing. The groan of the door soon opening gave you hope. You see Meg holding her injured skde and you both lock eyes. You knew she had to save herself and you wouldn't stop her. You look back and see the huntress had made haste to catch up to you. You knew you couldn't take another hit and being so close to victory, the anxiety was trying to strangle you.  " HEY YOU ROOTIN TOOTIN HATCH BRINGA OF DEATH. You needa settle down now, before ya hurt someone!"  you look back to see Kate boldly saving your ass as the huntress looked at her and froze. She hesitated to swing her axe but by that time, Meg and you had gotten out, Kate and Adam following along.

When you get to the fire place you flop down to your side and groan tiredly. " what a hunt." Dwight, Jake, Jeff, and Nea were there though the others hadn't returned form, probably their trials. You soon sit up from the ground and rest on the log. Adam sits next to you and pats your back. You stressfully rub your face before smiling amd looking at Kate. " I owe ya one, yeah?" she looks at you and smiles. The air here seems less sinister now that the trial is over. You rub your face and wonder how many you've gone through. Though not a lot, you lost count from all the near deaths you've been through and witnessed. Even one was too many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for all the mistakes!


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see where you all chill out but something is going on with you so you go to the source to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter! I hope you enjoy!

After calming down from the last trial, something catches your eye. You stand up and pop your back and stsrt to head into the dense forest. David, Dwight and the rest of the others follow along. Before you know it, Meg, Nea, Dwight, David, and Kate made a mad dash as you and the others walked their. Once you caught up, you realize the light was a huge house being lit. You were more than confused and you rub the back of your neck. You feel someone pat your back and look over to see Jake. " welcome home, kid." you stick your tongue out childishly at him, earning you a chuckle. He walks in and you follow along. It wasn't anything elaborate, just simple and oddly comfortable. The colors were plain but went well together but you come To realize that, these people definitely found ways to decorate and customize this place. You see David dominating the couch, Adam is drinking a glass of water. Did you even need it here? You didn't know. Kate was strumming on her beloved guitar, Meg and Nea sang along and people just seemed happy that the get a break. You realized that your legs had exhausted themselves with the rest of you. You look at the couch and then at David. He returned the glare and so you decided, challenge accepted. You saunter over, and place your hands on your hips. When he hadn't made any effort to move, you turn around and plop down on his legs. " Hey! Whatayer doin'?!" " sitting down, problem?" he grumbles something under his breath and attempt to move his legs, you raise up a little to let him sit like he should and you comfortably sink into your spot. You take a deep breath and sigh. Sleep. Sleep is nothing but a niggtmare to you now. You make a realization that you found fear in sleep. You get nudged and someone had offered you a glass of water. You take it and look up to see Quentin who gives you a shy half smile. " thanks man." he sits between you and David and leans forward, hands together. You chug down the water faster than you thought you could. You wete definitely were thirsty. " so. How exactly..What is-..Ye know? This place?" the man shrugs slightly but starts to explain. " it's like a safe haven. We get to be here for a few..Days? Weeks? Before the entity is hungry again. And then we wake at the camfire before we hit the trials. We all go through four if not more. We get bonuses on holidays and we get to spend new years all together." you pause and add " Even with uh..Those stabby, axe throwy, chainsawy people?"  he chuckles and nods. " only sometimes.  anytime if we really wanted to. But we tend to avoid each other for perfectly good reason." you nod in understanding and cross your arms.

Cluadette walks up and greets you with a smile. "well now that you're here, would you like to see your room?" you tilts your head with some curiousity and stand up " yeah, sure." Claudette leads you up stairs and down the corridor of decorated doors of individuals and soon enough you see a plain door. Claudette opens it for you and you see that it vaguely resembles yours from home with the same colors of your walls, bed sheets, dressers and such but not exactly perfect. You can feel the homesick clawing up your body but you swallow it down and thabk Cluadette for showing you. You're definitely going to have to do something with that door. You pulls a drawer open and you can see clothrs neatly placed in them. A lot of your favorite outfits and some extra. Some details aren't perfect. You wonder if the entity picked through your memeories. Probably, you wouldn't doubt it, that's for sure. You see that a bathroom is across the hall and free. You grab some clothes and go inside. You close and lock the door after you turn on the lights. You turn on the water in the tub and it amazingly can change temperature. You undress and get inside, pulling the certain closed and turning the shower on. You washed dirt and grime from yourself. Washing every bit, trying to achieve that clean feeling.once you finish, you hop out, get redressed. You're in some ripped jeans, a band T and a jacket with some colorful socks. You go back down stairs where everyone is socialing but you get a really strange feeling. Like someone is tugging at you to go somewhere. You know you should ignore it but you couldnt. Mindlessly starring at the outside door, you had made your way too it and were about to open it but Ace leaned on it and smiled at you. " what? Leaving so soon? You know there isnt anything out there my friend." ace chuckles and takes your hand, using is other to pat your back and taking you back to the group. You look a little confused but the others exchange knowing looks at each other. Something weird is going on with you and evetyone knew it. Ace sits you down on the couch and David slides over to sit next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He tries to engage you in a conversation but no matter how much you try, you can't focus. You just stare at the door and you can feel something telling you to go out there. To Find something. Before David could react and grab you, you jet off and lunge for the door. Dwight and Jake go to block it but it's too late, you're already dashing away. Meg takes chase and Nea follows behind her. " Hey! Get back here, you don't know what you're doing!" meg calls out for you and you stop looking back only to start running again. You can hear her catch up and you can feel your legs forcing you full speed. You want to know whats on the other side and you're booking it. Meg, Nea and a good bit of others had stopped on the edge. You are headed to to another house but instead of holding safety, it is filled with all the fears they had. You don't know what you're getting yourself into but your curiosity had taken ahold of you for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a slow burn and there will be eventual smutt between all the killers! Enjoy the ride


End file.
